


After it's All Been Said and Done

by Kittenmeister



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenmeister/pseuds/Kittenmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a long night</p>
            </blockquote>





	After it's All Been Said and Done

**Author's Note:**

> Little ficlet for sshiftypowers ~

Joe whipped the blanket off of the couch and wrapped it around himself in one violent sweep before crashing on the couch. He was sulking, and he was well aware of it. Upstairs in their shared bedroom, Luz had the bed to himself. It wasn’t that George kicked him out or anything, Joe stormed out on his own. Thinking back to it now, though, it seemed a stupid idea. He was still fuming, face red hot and head spinning with curses and temper. He stared across the dark room, sideways from his position, and let his breathing relax. He could still see a bit of light coming from upstairs, the door was closed (Joe had made sure of that, slamming it tightly on his way out) but tiny sliver of light from the bedroom lamp must have seeped under the door and down the stairs. So George wasn’t sleeping either.

The house seemed quiet, much too quiet. After their fit of yelling just before, anything would seem quiet, really. Joe couldn’t get comfortable on the couch. The silence dragged on and with it a sense of guilt settled in the pit of his stomach. It was stupid really, he doesn’t remember much of what was said, _shouted_ , between them but he knew whatever he said to George he hadn’t meant. Not now.

But does George know that? Fuck...

Joe lifted himself from the couch and took a moment to fold the blanket, feeling a lot calmer than he had a few hours before when he stomped down to the living room. He navigated his way through the dark (his eyes now fully adjusted) and poured a glass of water from the sink. With it, he slowly and quietly made his way back up the stairs.

He stopped at the door. The lamp light was still on, but a not a sound came from the room. Joe felt like turning around and resuming his position on the couch and waiting it out until the morning, but he opened the door instead. Inside, George was sitting on the edge of their bed, head lowered and back towards him. He didn’t move as Joe made his way across the room. Neither one said a word; Joe simply placed the glass of water on the bed side table and sat on the bed next to George.

“George?” Joe spoke quietly. The man looked up at him and Joe could see that he’d been crying, his eyes looked red and sore. Joe reached an arm behind him and pulled George closer, resting his mouth on top of the man’s head. “Shit, I’m sorry, George. I’m a fucking idiot,” Joe said into his hair.

“Yes, you are.” George replied with a hint of a smile in his hoarse voice before leaning into Joe. “I’m sorry too.”


End file.
